


The Smell of Blueberries

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Cipher finally was able to make himself a physical body, he couldn't wait to show it to Dipper Pines. Proofreading by TheHylianBatman</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Blueberries

AN: This is a fic for my 100th follower asexual-cecil on tumblr. They requested Will x Dipper :3 All Wills I write about, unless I state otherwise, aren't reverse Bill. They are technically Bill's brother/part of his original form, which I will get into in another fic. Color choices and some of the personality traits, are based off Elentori's art and information of her Will, and other reverse Bill art, as inspiration to work with.

 

  
Will Cipher had finally done it . H e'd made himself a physical body, and he couldn't wait to show Dipper. Bill had his own body , too , and had made fun of Will for not being powerful enough to make his own. Will dressed his human body in a loose blue t-shirt and skinny jeans , not feeling the need to be all dressed up like Bill. He looked in the mirror, at his blue shaggy hair, his baby blue eyes , before head ing down the stairs to where Dipper, Mabel, and Bill were.  


 

“Dipper! Look!” Will called out cheerfully, running into the kitchen.

 

Dipper choked on his soda, looking at the feminine demon. “Will?!”

 

  
“Oh , my goodness ! He's  _adorable_ !” Mabel piped up, putting her hands to her cheeks.  


 

  
Bill's right eye twitched , looking at his 'brother.' “Great, you have a human form now....” He was leaning against the wall, drinking some tea.  


 

  
The blue - haired demon blushed slightly, fidgeting with his hands in front of him. “Mabel , you think everything is adorable... but...  Am I really? Or do I look weird?” He reached up and played with a piece of his blue hair.  


 

  
Mabel got up quickly, grabbing onto Will's shoulders, and looked him right in the eyes. “You are adorable! Your skin is so soft!” The eighteen - year - old girl grabbed Will by the cheeks. “I want to give you a makeover! Not that you need one , of course. ”  


 

  
Dipper felt the heat rise in his face. “Mabel... y ou should probably stop.”  


 

  
When the girl released his cheeks, Will rubbed them. “A makeover sounds like fun.” He smiled. “I just thought this appearance wouldn't be so flashy.”  He scowled, g lancing at Bill, who was wearing a yellow pinstriped suit with a small top hat.  


 

  
“ Flashy?  _Flashy_ ?!  I'll show you  _flashy_ , blue boy!” Bill placed his tea cup down, his hand glowing with a blue flame.  


 

  
“Bill , n o!” Dipper yelled, standing up. “Why can't the two of you get along?”  


 

  
Bill glared at Will. “I wish you  had  never summoned that little ... brat ! We were having enough fun , just the three of us ! ” He put his hands down at his sides. “When he isn't happy clinging to you and Star, he ' s crying  ALL the time ! ”  


 

  
“Oo h , sounds like someone is being jealous again~ ! ” Mabel said.  


 

  
Dipper groaned , putting a hand to his face. “You aren't helping , Mabel.” He sighed. “Bill, can you  not bully Will for one day ?  He doesn't even deserve it, he's always nice to you .”  


 

  
“Fine ! I know when I'm not wanted.” The blond demon walked out of the kitchen.  


 

  
“Bill , wait! That's not what I...” Dipper groaned again. “I'm going to have nightmares tonight.”  


 

  
“I'll go after him . ” Mabel said, following after Bill.  


 

Will looked at the floor. “Am I really causing so much trouble?”

 

  
The human teen walked over to Will, shaking his head. “You know how Bill is. He ' s probably just upset that you are showing how strong you are to have your own physical body now.”  


 

  
“Thank you , Dipper.” The blue - haired demon smiled, giving Dipper a hug. Being in a physically human body, the hug was a little different than the usual hugs the demon had given Dipper.  


 

  
Dipper patted Will on the back awkwardly. The demon's human appearance was cute and innocent - looking, which was much different than the smirking and cocky Bill. Dipper liked Will more than Bill ; he could get along with the blue haired demon , and  he didn't have to worry about getting nightmares for a week if he made him mad . He hated how much of a dick Bill was to Will, even when Bill would try to joke it off. Then the scent hit Dipper's nose : Will smelled like blueberries . H e  had  notice d that Bill gave off a pineapple smell in his human form; now he was convinced demon's gave off fruit smells.  


 

  
“Don't let him get to y - ” Dipper froze , feeling Will's lips against his neck, kissing it. “W - Will?”  


 

  
“Oh! I'm sorry!” Will pulled away, eyes filling with tears; he was very quick to get over - emotional. “I shouldn't have... I...” He ran up the stairs to Dipper's room.  


 

  
“Will!” Dipper chased after the blue haired demon, watching him try to hide himself under his covers. “Will, come out from there... I'm not mad at you.” He sat down on the bed next to Will. “I 'm just a little shocked at you ... doing something like that.” The brown - haired teen heard the demon let out a small whimper. He placed a hand on Will's back. “Dude, it's fine . R eally.”  


 

  
Will pulled the covers down , looking at Dipper with his  humongous  blue eyes. “I let my emotions get the better of me, I wasn't thinking. I'll try to stop being so emotional , I promise.” He sat up.  


 

  
Dipper blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Honestly, I don't want you to change yourself for others. Just continue being yourself,  and  don't let Bill think he ' s won.”  


 

  
“Would it be alright if I , um... ” Will squirmed on the bed. “Can I show you more affection?”  


 

  
Dipper's heart thumped in his chest, looking at the cute feminine man on his bed. “By affection , what do you mean , exactly?”  


 

Will moved closer to Dipper, pressing his lips lightly to his. “Like this...”

 

  
The human's breath caught in his throat, his heart speeding up. “Will, you do understand why humans kiss , right? It can be quick for family and friends in some places... or it can mean something else, like you like the person romantically...”  


 

  
“I know, I've been around just as long as Bill. Demons do this type of thing , too.” Will kissed Dipper again, and this time , Dipper kissed him back.  


 

Dipper moved his hands down to Will's hips, moving onto the bed more. Will parted his lips, moving his tongue along Dipper's bottom lip, and he felt Dipper shiver. The human opened his mouth, letting Will's tongue in, and ran his own over the demon's. Both let out small moans, their cheeks red, and their bodies wanting more.

 

  
“Maybe we ' re getting a little carried away.” Dipper said against Will's lips. He was now laying on top of Will, with one of Will's legs wrapped around his waist, and their erections pressing against each other through their pants.  


 

  
“If you want to stop , we can...” Will let out a gasp, feeling Dipper rock his hips down against his. “I - I'm fine with continuing...”  


 

  
The two men removed each other ' s clothing, looking over the others body. It wasn't like Will had never seen Dipper naked before ; he'd seen it plenty of times over the years, but it was Dipper's first time seeing him naked. The human ran his hands down the demon's new body, rubbing his thumbs over the blue - haired demon's nipples. Will rocked his hips upward, his back arching at the feeling of Dipper's touches. Moving his hand down, the brown - haired teen moved a finger into the demon.  


 

“Ahnn~” Will moaned.

 

  
Dipper didn't have any experience in actual sex ; he'd seen only porn, and he  had  masturbate d, but that was the extent of it. “Does this feel good?” He asked, pushing a second finger in, and moving them slowly in and out of Will. Will nodded, putting his hands to his mouth to keep quiet, feeling  extremely  embarrassed. “Don't try to  be quiet, make lots of noise. It's really hot. I l ov e your voice.”  


 

  
Will moved his hands away from his mouth, wrapping them around Dipper's shoulders. “Dipper!” He spread his legs more, moving his hips against Dipper's hand. Dipper moved his fingers faster, watching Will's facial expressions, and spreading his fingers inside him. “Mmn... _Dipper_ .. . ” The blue haired demon's breathing hitched, his cock dripping with pre-cum.  


 

  
The human couldn't stand it anymore, he removed his fingers from inside the demon, and positioned himself. “I'll stop if you wa \- o h , G od!” Dipper moaned loudly ; Will ha d bucked his hips against him, and  forced his dick inside him . “I guess you d o n't...” He moved his face into Will's neck, thrusting as deep as he could into him. “Oh , fuck ... Will...”  


 

  
Dipper moved with Will, thrusting against him, and lean ed down to kiss the demon on the lips. Will's heels dug into the mattress, goosebumps covering him for the first time; having a human body was giving the demon so many new s ensations . The blue - haired demon rolled his hips upward, his nails digging into Dipper's back. Dipper let out a low hiss at the pain, but continued to thrust  into  Will, becoming rough er , and moving his tongue against Will ' s  as  they kissed.  


 

  
“ _Will_ ...” Dipper moaned, moving his hands to Will's hips, and lifting him up some. He pulled out and thrust into him hard, picking up speed, and letting out small grunts. “I'm  _so_ glad you have a body...” He moaned, loving how Will felt around him.  


 

“Me too...Ah! I've wanted to do this...for so long...with you...” Will moaned between each thrust.

 

  
Moving hard against Will, Dipper hit the demon's prostate, feeling the demon tighten around him; Will let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back. “Arg... Shit !  _Fuck_ ...” Dipper moaned loud, cumming inside Will. The demon's nails dug hard into Dipper's back, scratching it up, a s pearly white cum shot from him .  


 

  
Both men breathed heavily, covered in cum and sweat. Will's body sh ook , his heart racing, and a smile came across his lips. “I ... I love you , Dipper.”  


 

  
Dipper breathed in, slowly pulling out of the demon, and kissing his neck; the smell of blueberries hitting him again. “It's a little too soon for me to say that I love you too , b ut ... I do care about you , Will. A lot. ” Dipper ran a hand through the demon's hair. “I have a feeling it won't take long for me to say it back to you , though... Mmm ... you smell like blueberries...”  


 

  
Will blushed. “I hope it doesn't take too long, but I ' m content with how things are now.” He nuzzled Dipper.  


 

  
The human laid down beside Will, pulling him close. “After we rest for a while, how about we go out to see a movie , and get some lunch ? ”  


 

  
With a smile, the blue - haired demon nodded. “I'd really like that . ” Will hugged Dipper, listening to his heart beat, and both of them decided to take a small nap.  


 

  
The  e nd.  


 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman


End file.
